O impossivel
by Anna Juh Riddle Malfoy
Summary: Tudo era impossivel...ele ter aparecido, ela ter se apaixonado...Minha primera fic...espero q leiam e gostem...deixem reviews


O impossível

Uma visita inesperada...

Era de tarde na pousada Funbari. Estavam lá, anna, yoh, horo-horo, pirika, manta, ren e até jun, irmã de ren.

Estavam lanchando felizes até ouvirem uma presença estranha no lugar.Alguém havia entrado lá, mas quem poderia ser? Todos se olhavam estranhos. Yoh, ren e horo- horo resolveram ver quem era. Foram até a porta e o viram: Hao Asakura!

"é impossível, ele morreu!" – era a única coisa que yoh conseguia pensar.

- é yoh - diz hao sarcasticamente – você tem uma bela pousada...e uma bela noiva...ou esposa? Vocês ainda não se casaram não é mesmo?...

yoh olha para ele como se visse a morte na sua frente.

- Ma...mas...você...estava morto!Eu te matei, tenho certeza!grita yoh.

- Ei você, morto!você tah morto,valeu!eu te matei! M-A-T-E-I, matei!eu tenho certeza, não to loko não!- horo-horo fala andando de um lado ao outro tendo um ataque histérico.

- Cale-se... drama queen! ¬¬-hao fala irritado, mas sem deixar de ser engraçado, enquanto ren da uma gargalhada do amigo – Vim aqui para me hospedar na pousada, afinal, é a única da região.

Yoh olha surpreso para o irmão que olha para as paredes com ar de nojo e passando o dedo pelos moveis, vendo se há poeira.

- Certo...e...quanto tempo ficara aqui? ¬¬- diz yoh, olhando, ainda surpreso para o irmão.

- Bom,... – hao olha para os três que estão com caras muito engraçadas... – acho que uns dois dias.

- Claro, quarto 8, subindo as escadas, ultimo quarto à direita. - diz yoh, irritado com a presença do irmão.

-Obrigado...

Hao sobe as escadas e anda pelo corredor.Acha o quarto e entra.Uma cama, banheiro, mesa, sofá...ele poderia conseguir mais, muito mais...mas resolveu ir a pousada só para encontrá-los.

-É, poderia ser pior... – diz ele se sentando na cama.

Ele levanta e decide descer para lanchar junto a todos.Ao descer as escadas e olhar para a mesa vê que todos olham para ele assustados.

Jun, que é a menos surpresa, afinal, já sabia da presença dele na pousada e sabia que uma hora ele apareceria, resolve quebrar o silencio.

- hao asakura...- o observa.Ela o acha bem bonito, mas finge que não – sente-se e lanche conosco.

-Não!- todos gritam em coro, cada um com uma cara...(irritada, surpresa, de idiota, babando...).

-Como não?-ela diz olhando para anna- Ele e hospede como todos nos. e os hóspedes nessa pousada lancham juntos...não é mesmo anna?

Anna não tem como descordar, afinal jun tem razão e hao, como hospede, pagou pelos lanches e almoços.

- Claro jun...¬¬

Hao da um sorriso a jun e se senta ao lado dela, por ser a mais amigável e começa a conversar com a menina:

- Seu nome é jun?

-Sim, tao jun.

- hum...irmã do ren,não?

-Sim, claro- "como se houvesse outra família tao na china!"

Todos lancham tranqüilamente (ou quase, por causa da presença de hao mas...) quando jun levanta-se, sai correndo e sobe as escadas...

- jun!- gritam anna e pirika sem entender a reação da amiga.

- o que você falo para ela,desgraçado! – Ren levanta e poe uma faca no pescoço de hao que levanta os braços.

- Nada. Eu tinha perguntado o nome dela, só isso.

Ren larga o pescoço dele e resolve subir para ver o que ouve com sua irmã, mas pirika segura seu braço.

- Não!deixe a sozinha, é melhor – diz pirika olhando com olhos apaixonados para ren...

- tah... – ele responde com os mesmos olhos da menina...

Sim.Eles estão mesmo apaixonados e todos já sabem.É só se aproximarem que todos já os olham esperando por um beijo...

Depois de algum tempo todos já estão em seus quartos.

(No quarto do hao)

- Nossa – ele diz para si mesmo- aquela menina é linda...ela deve estar triste com algo...acho que devo ver o que aconteceu.

Dito isso, ele se levanta da cama e abre a porta...Desce as escadas e vai até os registros da pousada que ficam na recepção que, por descuido de alguém (como smp o yoh, neh!), esta vazia.Ele vê que o quarto dela é o numero 7, ao lado ao seu.Sobe as escadas de novo e bate na porta do quarto dela.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro...

Ele entra e vê- a deitada de bruços em seu futon chorando...

- Oi jun...

-Hao! – ela se levanta e olha para ele corando...- O que faz aqui?se meu irmão te vê aqui ele te mata e arranca seus ossos!

- Hahaha!...Bom, vim ver como você está...mas pelo jeito você não quer conversar...-antes de terminar de o que ia falar é interrompido por jun.

- Não!...não...fique...não quero mais ficar sozinha...

Com um sorriso lindo () hao senta ao lado de jun que se joga em seus braços e chora ainda mais...

- Calma...seja o que for, vai ficar tudo bem, tah bom...- diz hao com um sorriso compreensivo...

- Obrigada...bom...acho melhor você voltar ao seu quarto...pode aparecer alguém e o pessoal não vai gostar de saber que você esteve aqui...

- Tah...xau – ele da um beijo na testa dela e vai embora enquanto ela acompanha cada movimento dele com os olhos ate ele fechar a porta...

Assim que ele sai, ela poe sua roupa de dormir e anda ate seu espelho...enquanto penteia ela vê o reflexo da varanda e resolve ir ate lá ver as estrelas...ao se sentar no chão ela repara que o quarto do lado esta aceso e desconfia que é o quarto de hao, afinal antes dele chegar não havia ninguém ali...ms ela continua sentada olhando para o céu ate cair no sono...

- O céu hoje não estava nublado, deve estar lindo e estrelado... - fala hao andando para a varanda...ele olha pro céu até perceber que tem alguém na outra varanda...ele vira o rosto e vê jun dormindo sentada, usando os joelhos como travesseiro...

"ela esta linda..." ele pensa...e resolve acordá-la ...

- Jun!

- han? O que?

- Você tava dormindo no chão...acho melhor você ir para o seu futon, não acha?

-É, claro...

Ela levanta e começou a andar em direção a cama...ms...para, anda até a porta e sai...


End file.
